Cloudvisitor
__NOEDITSECTION__ Cloudvisitor is a DriftWing/SkyWing hybrid belonging to Stoat. Do not use without permission. Some coding is from a page on Heliosanctus's Testing Wiki about CSS patterns and . The fonts and font colors were coded by Stoat. --- Appearance Cloud has the build of a SkyWing, but with copper-brown DriftWing scales and a DriftWing's sail. Her wing membranes and sail are pale red, and she has orange SkyWing-like eyes. Her talons are thick like a DriftWing's, but her horns are those of a SkyWing's. Cloudvisitor has the wing shape of a SkyWing, but they are smaller than an average SkyWing's wings, so she's not a fast flier. Her tail is built like a SkyWing's, but she has --- Abilities and Powers Cloud can breathe firebreath, since the tribes of her parents can breathe fire. Firebreath is her only natural power, and she does not have any "artificial"/animus-enchanted powers. It is not as hot as a pure SkyWing's fire, but still mildly hot. Seeing as she has SkyWing-like wings, Cloud can fly similar to them, but not as fast as them. Cloud doesn't carry the animus or firescales genes. --- History Cloud's father was a SkyWing named Jackdaw who loved to watch DriftWing sporting events. Her mother was a DriftWing named Upbreeze who lived in Goldtouched, trying to make a living selling souvenirs at sporting events. The two met when they crashed into each other- literally- after a race in Goldtouched. After a few years of a relationship and getting married, Cloud's egg was laid. She later hatched, and there was an argument over whether she'd be named Cloud, a SkyWing-style name, proposed by Jackdaw, or Sunvisitor, a DriftWing-style name, proposed by Upbreeze. Eventually, both settled on Cloudvisitor, a combination of the two names. All was well, with the family living in Goldtouched, until a fateful trip to the Blazing Crevice. When Cloud was 4, the family decided to take said trip to the Blazing Crevice. It was a beautiful sunny day, with few wispy cirrus clouds in the sky, and to end off the day trip, the family had a picnic. wip so notes below: - a slice of tangerine blew away on the wind - cloud was sad so upbreeze tried to go get it - she failed and died - after the funeral jackdaw moved to creek city with cloud - eventually jackdaw was sick of living in driftwing territory since there were too many reminders of his lost love and so he moved to the sky kingdom with cloud - present day? idk maybe stuff in between --- Trivia - Cloud strongly dislikes the Blazing Crevice - Cloud got her name when her parents kept fighting over what to name her. Jackdaw proposed Cloud, a SkyWing-style name, and Upbreeze proposed Sunvisitor, a DriftWing-style name. The two names were merged into Cloudvisitor. : - Sometimes, Upbreeze would call Cloud "Sunny-vis" because of Sunvisitor. - Cloudvisitor prefers the typical diet of a DriftWing. --- Relationships wip if you want your oc included ask me on my wall (1 on 1 rps preffered since your oc and cloud can actually interact) --- Category:DriftWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Stoatbramble) Category:LGBT+